1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to polypropylene-based resin compositions and molded articles made thereof. Particularly, it relates to a polypropylene-based resin composition from which a molded article superior in tensile elongation at break can be produced, and to a molded article made thereof superior in tensile elongation at break.
2. Related Art
Polypropylene-based resin compositions have heretofore been used in the form of molded articles such as automobile interior or exterior materials and electric component housings.
For example, in order to provide a polypropylene resin composition from which a stamping molded article easy to be removed from a mold can be produced, JP-A-10-87919 specifically discloses a polypropylene resin composition prepared by melt-blending a polypropylene, an ethylene-butene-1 copolymer rubber, an inorganic filler, and an organic peroxide, or a polypropylene resin composition prepared by melt-blending a polypropylene, an ethylene-octene-1 copolymer rubber, an inorganic filler, and an organic peroxide.
JP-A-2008-13757 discloses a polypropylene resin composition prepared by melt-blending a polypropylene, two ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubbers, and an inorganic filler.
However, the attempt to use the polypropylene resin compositions disclosed in JP-A-10-87919 and JP-A-2008-13757 as an automotive exterior component has resulted in a molded article unsatisfactory in tensile elongation at break.